1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an Internet-accessible pet treat dispensing apparatus for remotely dispensing a pet treat to a pet using an Internet-accessible electronic device.
2. Background Information
All over the world, pets hold a special place in the hearts of their owners. Unfortunately, many pet owners who hold jobs outside the home are not able to see their pets as much as they would like. Many pet owners leave their pets at home for most of the day while they are at their jobs, and some leave their pets at day care facilities on their work days. The same is true of pet owners who must board their pets overnight, or recruit a pet sitter, for several days or weeks while they go on vacation or to graduations and other events away from home throughout the year. Such pet owners would have their concerns alleviated, and derive personal satisfaction, from being able to check in on their dog, cat, or other pet, and even give him or her a daily treat, while the owner is away on vacation, on the job, in the hospital, etc.
The pet treat dispensing apparatus of the present invention permits the pet owner to watch his or her pet wherever the pet is staying anytime the owner wishes. The pet treat dispensing apparatus and method of the present invention can be used no matter where the pet owner is, so long as the pet owner has access to a laptop or other Internet-accessible electronic device. The Internet-accessible electronic device is used to access a local computer with which the treat dispensing apparatus of the present invention is in communication. The pet owner (which term includes any owner appointees) employs the treat dispensing apparatus of the present invention to observe the pet and/or give the pet a treat wherever the pet is staying, such as at a day care center, a pet sitter's house, a veterinarian's office, the owner's/pet's home, grandma's house, or a veterinarian hospital. The pet treat dispensing apparatus of the present invention can also include a screen for the pet to observe the pet owner, and an audio portion for the pet to hear the pet owner's voice, or for the owner to hear the pet.